1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an examination table providing linear guidance for an examination panel, potential applications being in the general field of radiology and more specifically in the field of diagnostic radiology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray scanning of the human body may entail the need to subject a patient to frontal or lateral examinations from head to feet, in which case a longitudinal displacement of the examination panel which supports the patient's body makes it easier to carry out the examinations.
Examination panels proper exhibit a low and homogeneous absorption capacity for ionizing radiation such as x-rays, for example, to which patients are exposed. These conditions are readily retained in the case of frontal examinations.
So far as lateral examinations are concerned, however, and particularly in cases where the axis of the radiation beam is inclined at an angle equal to or smaller than 45.degree. with respect to the plane of the examination panel, a problem which claims attention lies in a discontinuity of absorption of the radiation to which patients are subjected. This discontinuity of absorption is caused by the longitudinal sides of the panel. In the prior art, these longitudinal sides are provided with guiding means which are usually of metal in order to afford high mechanical strength and rigidity for a minimum quantity of material and thus to permit longitudinal displacement and guiding of the examination panel. The radiation absorption capacity of these guiding means, however, is considerably greater than that of the materials which constitute the examination panel.
One improvement consists in providing the sides of the examination panel with guiding means disposed along only one-half the length of the panel. The disadvantage of this arrangement lies in the fact that it limits the range of travel of the examination panel and consequently limits the range of scan of the patient's body in view of the fact that, in addition, the length of the panel is also limited. Apart from cost considerations, this limitation of length of the panel is imposed by its characteristics of mechanical strength and rigidity, particularly when said panel is of a type which has a very low radiation-absorption capacity and when it is mounted in the examination table for displacement over a range of travel such that said panel can be supported in overhung positions.